1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to cap the neck socket of a saxophone for storage after use. More particularly this invention relates to a device for use in caping a saxophone neck socket for storage after use combining the functions of a saxophone neck plug and a grease holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been numerous types of plugs for a saxophone neck socket replacing the neck when it is removed and the saxophone is to be stored after use. Plugs consisting of cork, rubber and plastic have generally been used and have served no other purpose than to simply close off the opening in the saxophone neck socket where the neck is inserted. With every saxophone there is a separate container which holds cork grease which is usually carried inside the saxophone case. When the saxophone is ready to be used, the musician will remove the plug and reach for his container of cork grease, open the container and grease the male mating portion of the neck wrapped with cork for the insertion of the mouthpiece. Thus, there are several steps involved in preparing the saxophone for use. Each step in turn requires several motions including the removal of the plug, reaching for the container of grease, opening the container of grease, and greasing the necessary parts of the saxophone neck.